A Night Out Not Soon Forgotten
by TwistedPenguin
Summary: Although he is dragged the club by Kiba, Shikamaru finds himself having a pretty decent time with a certain sand ninja. *Feedback appreciated*


Knockknock "Who on earth is coming to bother me now?" thought Nara Shikamaru to himself. This was the third time someone had come to bother him and he was seriously contemplating putting an exploding tag on the door to teach a lesson to the next annoyance. He laughed to himself and pushed the idea out of his head. He got up and walked to the door, opened it, and was nearly jumped on by an overly excited Kiba. There was no sign of Akamaru, which was not good.

"Shikamaru, buddy, pal, friend…!"" Kiba began. Shikamaru knew that with this beginning, he wasn't going to like what came next. "What do you need Kiba?" Shikamaru, knowing that he probably wouldn't like the response, asked. "Dude, you gotta come with to the club tonight! Its Friday night and you know what kinda of chicks that brings!" "Isn't it a bit early for you to be in heat, Kiba?" asked Shikamaru with a smirk. Kiba gave him a death glare, then softened his look. "Please man, come with! I really wanna go, but I can't stand goin' by myself, and no one else is available! Please!" Shikamaru couldn't stand it when Kiba begged, he looked so pitiful, and if anyone had the puppy-dog look down, it would have to be him. "Okay, fine, I'll go, but I refuse to be an active participant in whatever you people do at clubs." Shikamaru wouldn't have done this for anyone, but Kiba was one of his best friends, only second to Chouji, and he figured he could use this as leverage later on. "Yes, thanks so much man!" With that, the two made plans to meet up at 7:00 and Kiba left grinning stupidly.

7:00 came around and Shikamaru watched as Kiba came around the corner. He had ditched his normal outfit for what Shikamaru could only imagine as what Kiba thought was "hot". This meant black jeans and a white button down and black tie. Shikamaru shook his head. "That kid tries to hard," he thought to himself. He had settled for black Tripp pants and his normal fishnet-style shirt. Simple enough. Kiba looked him up and down and nodded his head in disapproval. "Just go in!" growled Shikamaru. The two walked into the club. Both sat down at the bar and ordered drinks, Kiba a White Russian, Shikamaru a shot of Jack Daniels. Kiba often nagged Shikamaru about his boring choices in alcohol, but Shikamaru refused to change his norm. There was nothing wrong with simple whiskey, nothing at all.

It didn't take long for some random chick to snatch Kiba onto the dance floor, leaving Shikamaru to entertain himself with the bottom of his glass. He sat there staring into space, thinking. All this had been just too troublesome for him and he promised himself he'd make Kiba pay later. Then, the song changed, the song was a familiar one, but with a serious techno twist. He liked it, whether he would admit it to the real world or not was another question entirely. "Ah, Tthat's it!" Shikamaru said to himself, the name of the song had presented itself to him randomly, I Want You, by The Beatles.

He looked to the dance floor casually and saw a figure coming towards him. He pretended to ignore it, hoping the person would turn off somewhere, but had to acknowledge the presence when her shadow was on top of him. "So, no one wants to dance with a loner, huh?" Temari laughed to herself. She was wearing a very short black mini shirt with a purple tube top, fishnets, and killer heels. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes, whatever she was doing there wasn't any of his concern and he wouldn't be too terribly disappointed if she would go and leave already. "Oh, come on!" she said to him, and before he could get a grasp on the situation, he was being dragged out on the dance floor with Temari from the Sand Village. "What the hell is she DOING!?" Shikamaru thought to himself. By the time he managed a chance to assess the situation, he was standing in the middle of the club with the undeniably hot sand ninja. "If you don't start moving soon I'm going to make you look really bad." It sounded like a serious threat, and on top of that, there was no way SHE was going to outdo HIM at anything. Shikamaru started moving with the music, eventually coming in sync with Temari. They danced through the next three songs. Shikamaru had to admit he was having a good time and, as troublesome as she may be, she was damn fine.

Finally, Temari started walking off the floor, turning back to motion Shikamaru to follow her. He was in a daze. He liked to pride himself on being able to keep his cool in all situations, so he was glad he didn't recognize anyone there. As he reached the bar with Temari, his stomach dropped. There, waiting for him, was Kiba. One look told Shikamaru that Kiba had gotten the full picture. Kiba started laughing, more like howling really, but made a quick escape, probably to find a new dance partner or to escape the certain wrath. "Jack for me," Temari said to the bartender. "What are you getting?" Temari asked, looking at him, smiling. "Uh, same..." he responded. "Shes got a damn good taste in alcohol." Shikamaru mused. They downed their drinks in silence and once they had finished, Temari headed back out to the floor, apparently ready for some more fun. She looked at Shikamaru, her expression asking wordlessly, "You coming?" "What the hell," Shikamaru said to himself, and followed after her. He knew he'd never hear the end of it once he got out of the club, but he might as well have fun while he was there.


End file.
